1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load display device for a dump truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dump trucks used in mining and other such work have a vehicle width (such as about 5 m) that is markedly larger than that of ordinary trucks. Since the cab in which the driver sits is provided to the left on the deck at the front of the body, the driver is able to visually check only a portion on the left-front side.
Accordingly, dump trucks are equipped with a plurality of cameras on the deck where the cab is located and at other locations, and the images acquired by these cameras are used to produce a bird's-eye image that is displayed on a monitor screen installed in the cab, so that the periphery can be monitored.
Also, the driver in the cab of a dump truck cannot use mirrors or the like to visually check whether or not the earth, ore, or other such cargo has been loaded into the vessel since the vessel is provided to the rear of the cab.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-112796, for example, discloses a vehicle load measuring device with which the pressure of suspension cylinders is detected and the empty load of a dump truck can be accurately measured in a delivery vehicle in which the body on which the cargo is loaded is supported by a plurality of suspension cylinders.